Conventional aircraft cargo systems typically include various tracks and rollers that span the length of an aircraft. Cargo systems, such as those used by aircraft for transport of heavy containerized cargo or pallets, also referred to as unit load devices (ULD's), typically include roller trays containing transport rollers which rollably support the cargo. Motor driven rollers may be employed in these systems. Aircraft often employ a series of motor driven power drive units (PDU's) to propel cargo containers and pallets within the aircraft cargo compartment. This configuration can allow for the transportation of cargo pallets within the aircraft cargo compartment by one or more human operators controlling the PDU's through various controller panels located externally or within the aircraft. Typically, the human operators are responsible for ensuring safety during the loading process and may manually place the cargo through a loading plan, manual visual tracking of cargo, and/or via the control panels.